pagapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Coven
A coven (Latin : venire + con = to come or move + together. >Old French : covine = a group with a single purpose.> Middle English: covin = a group of confederates.) is traditionally, in Scottish and English folklore a group of Witches. In modern Pagan practice, a coven is small group, that is the basic unit of organization for Witches, Wiccans, or many other Neo-Pagans. They meet on a regular basis to aid in the development of its members, preserve traditions, and perform ritual. Greer, John Michael, New Encyclopedia of the Occult, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 2005 1-56718-336-0 (PB)The Oxford Dictionary of the English Language Compact Edition Oxford, England, UK, 1983 In Witchcraft Covens are groups of Witches, Wiccans, or other Neo-Pagans usually lead by a priestess and/or a priest. Although the overwhelming majority of covens are initiatory there is a trend among some younger and eclectic covens to have a more egalitarian structure. Dianic Witches form covens that are consciences based and are often larger than traditional Witch or Wiccan covens. Most Wiccan covens hold ritual on the full and new moons, and eight great feasts called sabbots. A coven can become something of a support group for the members, with strong bonds of love, kinship, and family growing between them.Cunningham, Scott, Wicca: A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 1988. 0-87542-118-0 (PB)Hawke, Elen, Praise to the Moon: Magic and Myth of the Lunar Cycle, St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 2002. 0-7387-0278-0 Structure Covens typically range in number from three to thirteen although they can be larger and couples sometimes form dyadic (two person) covens. Many modern Wiccans and Witches see the traditional, and therefore optimal, number of members in a coven as thirteen. It should be noted that this number is derived from the writings of twentieth century anthropologist Margaret Murray, whose writings on medieval Witchcraft were a major source for modern Wicca and Witchcraft. She insisted that all Witches' covens be this number. The historical evidence does not support her claim, however, as groups of thirteen are hard to find in any pre-Murray discussions. Greer, John Michael, New Encyclopedia of the Occult, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 2005 1-56718-336-0 (PB) In most Wiccan traditions, the leadership of a coven is centered in the High Priestess. The High Priestess often, but not always, shares her authority with a High Priest, sometimes called a "Magister". Other officers may include a Maiden, who is a female assistant to the High Priestess, or a Summoner or Guardian, who is the male assistant to the High Priest; these lesser positions are typically held by members in training to become High Priestesses or High Priests themselves. Besides these priestly assistants some larger have assigned callers for the each of the four quarters.Cunningham, Scott, Wicca: A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 1988. 0-87542-118-0 (PB) Greer, John Michael, New Encyclopedia of the Occult, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 2005 1-56718-336-0 (PB) Etymology The word coven comes from Scots English. It is a version of convent or conventicle, and simply means "gathering." It appears in the records of both English and Scottish Witchcraft trials, and was taken from those sources by Margaret Murray. Greer, John Michael, New Encyclopedia of the Occult, Saint Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications, 2005 1-56718-336-0 (PB)The Oxford Dictionary of the English Language Compact Edition, Oxford, England, UK, 1983 Sources